disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alan Tudyk
Alan Wray Tudyk is an American actor and voice actor. He is best known for his role as Hoban "Wash" Washburne in the short-lived, but critically acclaimed Fox space-western drama series in 2002, and its 2005 continuation film, . For Disney, he also provided the whistling, Squawking And clucking sound effects of the birds, chickens, hens, penguins, parakeets and parrots by the Sonovox in a number of the short films along with Julianne Buescher and Traci Paige Johnson, Tudyk could do the sounds of cows, hippos, baby chicks, horses, hummingbirds, raccoons, frogs, whales, bees and a lot of birds, he voiced King Candy, the main antagonist of the 2012 animated film, Wreck-It Ralph (for which he won an ), the Duke of Weselton in the 2013 film, Frozen ''and The Northuldra Leader in the 2019 film Frozen II, Alistair Krei in the 2014 film, ''Big Hero 6, Duke Weaselton in the 2016 film Zootopia, Heihei in Moana, and KnowsMore in Ralph Breaks the Internet. He has also been a staple voice actor for the Disney Revival, alongside Katie Lowes. His other works with Disney include additional voices in Phineas and Ferb and voicing Ludo and River Butterfly in the Disney Channel/Disney XD animated series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He also portrayed K-2SO in the 2016 Star Wars film Rogue One, and he will portray the character again in an untitled Rogue One series. He voiced Iago in the 2019 live-action adaptation of Aladdin. He even plays Ellroy Basso in The Rookie. Disney Roles King candy transparent.png|'King Candy' (Wreck-It Ralph) The Duke Of Weselton.jpg|'The Duke of Weselton' (Frozen) (Frozen II) Alistair Krei Big Hero 6.jpg|'Alistair Krei' (Big Hero 6 franchise) King Butterfly.png|'River Butterfly' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Ludo Promo.png|'Ludo' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Duke Weaselton.jpg|'Duke Weaselton' (Zootopia) K-2SO.png|'K-2SO' (Rogue One) Heihei Moana.jpg|'Heihei' (Moana) Moana-138.png|'Villager #3' (Moana) Knowsmore Render.png|'KnowsMore' (Ralph Breaks the Internet) Iago 2019.jpg|'Iago' (Aladdin; 2019 live-action adaptation) Gallery Alan Tudyk (2005 Serenity Flanvention).jpg|Alan Tudyk attending the 2005 Serenity Flanvention. Alan Tudyk WIR premiere.jpg|Alan Tudyk at premiere of Wreck-It Ralph in October 2012. Alan Tudyk 40th Annies.jpg|Alan Tudyk arrives at the 30th annual Annie awards in February 2013. Alan Tudyk behind the scenes Frozen.jpg|Alan Tudyk behind the scenes of Frozen. Alan Tudyk and K-2SO.jpg|Alan Tudyk standing next to a statue of K-2SO. Alan Tudyk Zootopia premiere.jpg|Alan Tudyk at premiere of Zootopia in February 2016. Alan Tudyk SDCC.jpg|Alan Tudyk speaks at the 2016 San Diego Comic Con. Alan Tudyk behind the scenes Moana.jpg|Alan Tudyk behind the scenes of Moana. Alan Tudyk Moana premiere.jpg|Alan Tudyk at premiere of Moana in November 2016. Alan Tudyk Chelsea Barton SW premeire.jpg|Alan Tudyk and his wife, Charissa Barton at Star Wars: The Last Jedi premiere in December 2017. Alan Tudyk RBTI premiere.jpg|Alan Tudyk at Ralph Breaks the Internet premiere in November 2018. Alan Tudyk Summer TCA19.jpg|Alan Tudyk speaks at the DC Universe panel at the 2019 Summer TCA Tour. Alan Tudyk D23 Expo19.jpg|Alan Tudyk attending the 2019 D23 Expo. Alan Tudyk NYCC19.jpg|Alan Tudyk speaks at the 2019 New York Comic Con. Alan Tudyk Winter TCA Tour20.jpg|Alan Tudyk speaks at the Resident Alien panel at the 2020 Winter TCA Tour. Trivia *K-2SO was Tudyk's first Disney voice role in a live-action film instead of an animated film. ja:アラン・テュディック pl:Alan Tudyk pt-br:Alan Tudyk Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:American people Category:Males Category:People Category:1970s births Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:People from Texas Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Frozen Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Zootopia Category:Moana Category:Disney Revival Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Aladdin Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Fox Category:ABC Category:Lucasfilm